Explaining Souma Number Two
by mismantle
Summary: Utau is pregnant with Kukai's second child. Their innocent four-year old wants to know why his mom is so fat.


**Utau's pregnant with Kukai's second child. Their first child wants to know why his mom is so fat.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p>Utau collapsed onto the couch, rubbing her swollen stomach. She was tired of being pregnant; tired of the endless mood swings, cravings, doctors' appointments, and always having to use the bathroom. She couldn't wait for the baby to be born and done with. A subtle <em>kick<em> brought Utau back to reality, she groaned loudly, rubbing where her unborn child had decided to cause her pain.

"Why do you always have to choose there?" she groaned. The child seemed to kick in response. Utau gently swatted her stomach, trying not to smile. Being pregnant did have its pros. Like, Kukai succumbing to her every whim, having a new member in the family grow inside her tummy, nice massages every night, the sweet kisses Kukai would give her when he came home from work. But, for every pro, there were two cons. She had to go to the bathroom every five minutes; she got very fat, the endless doctors' appointments, Kukai practically having a heart attack when she woke up moan in pain because the baby decided that the best time to exercise was during the middle of the night, having to go to the bathroom, getting fat, annoying food cravings, having to go to the bathroom, etc. Utau could make a list a mile long.

Speaking of peeing, Utau's five minutes was up.

The poor woman tried getting up, groaning in frustration when her efforts failed.

Kukai chose that moment to walk in.

"Utau! Are you okay?" he exclaimed, running over to his oversized wife. "Have you already gone into labor? No, that's impossible; you're only seven months along. But there was that program on the television about women who go into labor early…"Utau glared at her hyperactive husband.

"Kukai!"

"Ma'am?" Kukai snapped to attention, giving her a little salute.

"I only have to pee, so would you please shut up!" she snapped, finally getting up, and stomped off to the bathroom to relieve her poor bladder. Kukai sighed in relief and collapsed onto the couch.

"Daddy?" A four-year old walked out of a bedroom, rubbing his eyes. "Is it time to get up?" Kukai smiled and patted the seat next to him for his son.

"Nah, but I'll let you stay up only if you promise to be good." 'Daddy' said with a wink. The boy nodded happily, climbing onto the couch next to his father.

* * *

><p>Utau walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, feeling relieved. She waddled over to the couch and her family, plopping down next to her son.<p>

"Tomoya, why are you up?" she asked, letting her eyes drift shut.

"You and daddy were really loud."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she mumbled. Kukai rolled his eyes and got up.

"I'll get dinner going," he said and kissed Utau's forehead.

* * *

><p>Tomoya sat in his mothers lap, playing with he long blonde hair.<p>

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Tomoya?"

"Why are you so fat?"

Utau sighed, running her fingers through Tomoya's short, wavy, strawberry-blond hair.

"Because daddy likes it when I'm fat. So he told me, 'Mommy, I want to make you so fat so you look like someone stuffed a melon up your shirt.'" the pregnant woman replied, throwing her arms out dramatically to emphasize _'melon'_.

"That's mean!" her son gasped, staring at his mom's swollen stomach.

"That's not what happened." Kukai called from the kitchen. "Tomoya, I thought we already went over this. Mommy is fat is because she's pregnant."

"Why is mommy pregnant?"

"Because mommy is having a baby."

Tomoya's eyes doubled in size and he poked Utau's belly.

"There's a baby in there?"

"Yep," Kukai murmured, trying not to laugh as he left the kitchen to join his family on the couch. "There's a baby in there. You used to be inside mommy's tummy, too."

"I did? How'd I get out?"

"With a lot of hard work and stuff we'll explain when you're older." Utau replied. Kukai sat next to her on the couch, placing Tomoya on his lap.

"Well, Tomoya, you're going to be a big brother. Are you happy?"

The four-year old nodded excitedly, looking up into his dad's emerald eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"How'd the baby get inside mommy's tummy?"

Kukai paled. He wasn't ready for the 'talk' yet.

"Well, um, you see, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much…" Kukai ran his fingers through his messy hair, wracking his brain for an answer. Utau tried not to laugh. "Utau," he groaned, looking over at the blonde woman. "Help, please?" Utau sighed and motioned for Tomoya to sit on what was left of her lap. Tomoya obliged, wondering why his parents wanted him to keep on moving from lap-to-lap. Not that he minded. Ever since his mommy got fat, he didn't get much attention.

"Well, Tomoya, daddy came to mommy one day and said, 'Mommy, I want to have another wonderful child like Tomoya.' So daddy filled mommy up with hugs, kisses and love until mommy became so fat the doctor said mommy was going to have a baby."

"Is that really what happened?"

Utau and Kukai nodded. "Okay," Tomoya replied and hopped off Utau's lap. "I'm hungry now."

* * *

><p>Utau stood at the sink, washing the dishes from there hodge-podge dinner. Her husband, meanwhile, chose this time to flirt with his very hormonal wife.<p>

Kukai snuck his arms around Utau's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured.

"I would hope so," she replied, gently smacking his hand.

"Kiss me."

"Never."

The red-head pulled the blonde away from the sink and dipped her low, kissing her deeply.

Tomoya watched his parents, his eyes wide.

* * *

><p>The rust-color haired man helped the strawberry-blond boy get dressed. The blonde haired woman watched the two from the rocking chair, rubbing her belly.<p>

"Tomoya, it's gonna be cold tonight, do you want an extra blanket?" Kukai asked, tucking the four-year old into bed.

"No daddy, I'm good. And I don't want goodnight kisses, either."

"Oh, why's that?"

"I don't want to get fat like mommy."

Kukai laughed and Utau threw her shoe at his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review~<strong>


End file.
